Loving You Is My Sin
by Pippers Pirrup
Summary: Philip Pirrup sentía que su destino iba por el rumbo indicado. No fue hasta que conoció al joven dueño de industrias Thorn que nuevos sentimientos comienzan a surgir en el. Aprenderá que amar puede ser su peor pecado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hace poco tiempo empecé a preguntarme que hubiese pasado si el Damien Thorn de la película "The Omen" y el Philip Pirrup de "Grandes esperanzas" tuvieran interacción y como supuse que no había un fanfic con aquella temática, decidí escribirlo.**_

_**Dedicado a todos los Dipsitos de la página de Facebook:**_

_**"El blog de Damien y Pip"**_

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

**LOVING YOU IS MY SIN**

Aun no tenía idea de como había llegado a tal punto. Lo último que recordaba era que aquel hombre, cuyo tiempo de conocerlo era poco, se había robado más suspiros en un día que su querida Estella en todo este tiempo de conocerla. Damien Thorn, dueño de industrias Thorn, era quien ocupaba su mente en solo una semana de haberle conocido.

Habían sido presentados, Damien era muy influyente, y si de algo estaba seguro era que los amigos podían influir en su posición. En cuanto fueron presentados, el muchacho Phillip se dio cuenta de una gran cualidad que tenía el señor Thorn. Y esa era su desbordante carisma. Pero no fue hasta que ambos estrecharon sus manos que se sintió estremecer, mientras un escalofrío agradable recorría todo su ser.

—Un placer conocerle, joven Pirrup. — dijo, mientras retiraba su mano, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

Phillip por su parte estaba más que impresionado, la voz profunda y aterciopelada de Thorn, le había robado el aliento. Y no, no era solo su voz. Sus movimientos llenos de elegancia, la manera en como sonreía, lo persuasivo que era, todo ello relucía en él. Pero sabía que había algo malo con el señor Thorn. Tenía algo en su esencia que le hacía temblar, algo siniestro en él. Un aire de malicia, de frialdad, de impureza reinaba en el azabache de ojos profundos.

A pesar de todo, el joven ingles buscaba su proximidad bajo cualquier excusa. Quería que el señor Thorn volviera a mirarlo con sus profundos ojos negros, anhelaba volver a ver su sonrisa perfecta, que le hablara con aquella voz profunda y aterciopelada que poseía. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa deseaba de manera ferviente que volviera a tocar su mano, por lo menos rozarla con sus dedos. La sensación de su roce era única, jamás experimento un momento así, en donde una parte de su ser moría de ganas por salir corriendo asustado, pero la otra parte anhelaba seguir sintiendo el toque suave de su mano haciéndole temblar en el proceso.

Al principio estaba más que convencido de que lo único que sentía era simple admiración por el magnífico porte que el señor Thorn tenía, pero después de cuatro días enteros sin que la imagen de Damien Thorn saliera de su mente comenzó a dudar de que aquello fuera una simple admiración o envidia sana. Algo estaba sucediendo en su interior y no tenía idea de que se trataba. Idealizaba al señor Thorn hablándole con una dulzura increíble en su voz.

Para él todo le llevaba irremediablemente al azabache, todos los días, Damien Thorn en la melodía suave de un piano, en la brisa fresca que acariciaba su rostro por las tardes, en el tenue aroma de las flores que recién salían de su capullo, todo era Damien, desde la vez en que pudo apreciar la elegancia y majestuosidad de ese respetable hombre. Hubiese querido hablarle, pero sus palabras morían antes de si quiera haber salido de sus labios

Por su parte, el joven dueño de industrias Thorn se entretenía al ver que su plan salía a la perfección. Recordó lo que su padre le había indicado, era simple: ir a Inglaterra y tomar un puesto de poder que poco a poco lo llevara al poder supremo. Había llegado como cualquier persona de importancia a hacer negocios, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que su carisma le llevara a ser uno de los personajes más renombrados.

Debía admitirlo, no todo era fácil, pues en cada mansión a la que entraba por asuntos de negocios no faltaban los molestos crucifijos que mermaban sus poderes. Por lo tanto debía ganárselos de forma tradicional con el carisma y la persuasión que eran hereditarias de Lucifer, su legítimo padre. Por otro lado el primer y, hasta el momento, el único encuentro con el joven Phillip Pirrup asaltaba su mente. Escudriñó no solo la apariencia del muchacho, también su mente y alma. Pudo ver en el algo que no había visto antes en la alta sociedad: pureza.

Una enorme pureza en su corazón, la necesidad continúa de ayudar al prójimo. Podía prepararle una muerte segura, de no ser por los estorbosos crucifijos en cada una de las malditas salas de aquel lugar. De todas maneras aunque lo matase, daba por seguro que se iría al cielo, y un ángel con aquella pureza podría resultar el doble de amenaza tanto para el como a su padre. Así que su plan fue encontrar alguna manera de manchar la dulce pureza de su incorruptible alma. Y al conocer las debilidades simplemente sonrió.

Aquel día, durante su presentación formal con el joven Pirrup se dio cuenta de algo, no necesito utilizar ni siquiera sus poderes para darse cuenta que aquel puro angelito le miraba de una manera distinta, notaba como Philip buscaba su cercanía de manera casi ridículamente desesperada, inclusive descubría la mirada de esos ojos celestes sobre el mirándole con atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero cuando devolvía la mirada podía apreciar un muy tenue rubor rosa invadir las mejillas del de cabellos dorados, quien miraba hacia otra dirección intensificando más el rosa de sus mejillas

—Te arrancaré tus preciadas alas, angelito.— murmuró por lo bajo, mostrando una sonrisa de malicia.

Se encontraba en su oficina, mientras sonreía de manera victoriosa, no solo por sus planes, sino por haber sido capaz de cautivar a un ángel con solo presentarse a él, ¡cuán fácil sería hacer caer a tan preciado tesoro del cielo que ya tenía asegurado!

Endulzaría sus palabras, buscaría su proximidad, haría que esa pureza se borrase por completo de su alma, quitaría toda su inocencia. Pero primero privaría al joven Pirrup de su presencia los primeros días para torturarle y que ansiara con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado. Después detallaría más su plan.

Por los momentos debía continuar sus "negocios" con aquellos mortales, para escalar peldaño tras peldaño hasta la cima. El poder máximo estaba tan cerca que ya podía sentirse en el trono a la derecha de Lucifer, su padre. Pues a pesar de ser reconocido como hijo de aquel par de ineptos de Robert y Katherine Thorn estaba más que claro que no lo era. Sus destrezas y habilidades tenían el sello de su muy apreciado Creador y padre. El aprecio, respeto y admiración que le guardaba en sus adentros.

Después de su primer día en Inglaterra, Satán se le manifestó en su oficina, felicitándole por su desenvolvimiento, era obvio que su facilidad de palabra era innata. Le ordenó que tuviese mucho cuidado allí sus poderes se debilitarían al usarlos con frecuencia debido a la cantidad de religiosos y símbolos parecidos. Pero lo más relevante de aquel monólogo fue la última frase que Lucifer pronunció antes de su despedida.

"Entiendo que eres joven, pero no se te ocurra distraerte, recuerda la razón por la que estás aquí, no es solo para divertirte. Mantén tus ojos fijos en el objetivo y te aseguro que triunfarás, confío en que no me decepcionarás. Hasta entonces, hijo mío."

Su padre exageraba, no había nada de que preocuparse, jamás le decepcionaría y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. Guardó silencio durante unos minutos, meditando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Hasta que sonrió, su padre podría ser el mayor mentiroso y estafador, pero ni el mismísimo Satán puede evitar que su frase pueda volverse en su contra. Soltó una risa leve mientras se servía vino en una copa.

—Dijo que no estaba aquí solo para divertirme, pero jamás dijo que no podía divertirme mientras trabajo. — Y con esto dio un sorbo al vino.

No pensaba dormir esa noche, tenía planes que afinar.

**CONTINUARA…**

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

~_**Damien Thorn (Rosy).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por sus favoritos**__**  
><strong>__**Espero que les siga gustando la historia ¡Cualquier crítica es bienvenida!**_

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

**LOVING YOU IS MY SIN**

Philip Pirrup estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del elegante y lujoso salón de baile en donde se encontraba, era demasiado curioso en el rubio, no se movía de la silla en donde estaba. Mientras otras personas de alcurnia hablaban entre ellos o bailaban con suma elegancia al bellísimo y suave ritmo del vals.

Pero a Pip esto no parecía interesarle en lo absoluto, accedió a ir solo por mera cortesía, no estaba de humor. El pequeño mundillo de la gente de clase alta no era tan divertido como lo parecía, o quizá simplemente no quería estar allí. Se sentía confundido, ya no pensaba más en su adorada Estella, aquella agraciada jovencita que robó su corazón tiempo atrás.

Quien había sido su primera razón para querer ser todo un caballero. Por un momento breve alguien llamó su atención. Una doncella se habría paso entre los presentes, sus ojos altivos, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su cabello perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión y su muy elegante contoneo atrapo las miradas de muchos hombre, despertando así envidia o admiración entre muchas doncellas presentes. Era la bellísima Estella Havisham quien atrapaba las miradas de todo aquel que la viese...a excepción de Pip quien desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar en el salón.

Se supone que debería estar emocionado de volver a ver a la preciosa señorita de quien se había enamorado de manera perdida. Pero cuando vio a Estella atravesar el salón no sintió nada. Lo admitía lucía preciosa; no, preciosa era muy poco para describir su apariencia, pero algo en si mismo cambió. No percibió ninguna euforia al verle, ni aquellas agradables cosquillas en su estómago como la primera vez que la vio. Eso estaba mal, como si estuviese enfermo.

¡Eso es! Philip había enfermado, si no fuese así ¿De qué otra manera no pensaría en su enamorada? Era lógico. Rápidamente puso su mano en la frente para comprobar si acaso tenía algo de fiebre. Nada, estaba completamente fresco, quizá era alérgico a algo, pero todo en el salón le era común. ¿Podría ser algún virus? Seguramente, no tenía ninguna otra explicación para su ridículo comportamiento de hace algunos días en la mansión del señor Thorn, ni tampoco su actitud en este momento donde su pretendida Estella pasaba a un degradante segundo plano en su mente.

Decidió incorporarse para pedir perdón al anfitrión de la pequeña reunión y poderse ir a descansar y sobreponerse de aquella enfermedad que tanto le molestaba, pero mientras caminaba en dirección donde se encontraba el elegante anfitrión, una mano le detuvo jalándole levemente de la muñeca. Philip se volteó para poder encontrase con la dueña de esa delicada mano. Su bellísima Estella, quien le observaba con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

—Philip, me alegro mucho de volver a verte— expresaba mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa— ¿No estabas pensando en irte ahora, cierto?

—Señorita Estella, a mi igual me complace verle por aquí, solo que en este momento me siento algo… fatigado— se excusó el joven rubio sonriéndole amistoso— Creo que será mejor que me marche a descansar un poco.

— ¿Descansar? ¡Tonterías, Pirrup! Esto es una fiesta, vamos baila conmigo— indicaba mientras dirigía al joven hacia el centro del salón de baile.

Philip aceptó, un vals con la preciosa Estella quizá podría aclarar su mente, así ambos empezaron sus movimientos. El baile captó la mirada de los presentes, los movimientos llenos de distinción y gracia de ambos jóvenes junto con el suave ritmo del piano daban una imagen de hermosura. Estella seguía igual o más hermosa que la primera vez que la contempló, pero dentro de su ser no quería seguir en ese lugar, pero decidió no marcharse por el respeto que sentía por la jovencita. Sin embargo algo le hizo mirar al frente esquivando los hermosos ojos de la doncella. Lo que vio lo dejo casi sin aliento. Era él.

—Señor Thorn… — Suspiró en voz casi inaudible.

Su murmullo fue percibido por la joven, quien le miró algo extrañada y no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro. Pudo visualizar al nombrado, quien bebía algo de vino y les miraba con una sonrisa. Ella ya había conocido a Damien Thorn dos días antes, reconocía que era un perfecto caballero con una gran facilidad de palabra, incluso le había elogiado a ella admirando su porte y hermoso semblante. Estella estaba más que encantada con su manera de decir las cosas. Sin duda alguna el Damien era un deleite de persona.

—Oh, ¿Le conoces? ¡Es alguien maravilloso, sin duda!— opinaba la joven rubia algo entusiasmada.

El joven Pirrup, sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención a su compañera de baile, estaba ensimismado contemplando a Thorn. Este observaba a la pareja de jóvenes mientras bebía su vino. Correcto, si la muchacha le volvió a decir algo el rubio no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado distraído observando como los apetecibles labios del pelinegro quedaban húmedos por cada trago que daba al vino. Hasta que alzó levemente su copa hacia ellos, sonriéndoles complacido. Ya nadie más observaba a la pareja de jóvenes rubios, todos los demás en el gran salón reanudaron sus pláticas desde que ambos habían dejado de bailar.

—Yo creo que iré a saludarle— soltó de repente Philip, casi sin pensarlo, liberándose así del agarre de una aturdida pero a la vez deleitada Estella.

Se dirigió al señor Thorn con pasos con pasos moderados y con un leve toque de duda en ellos. Tembló levemente cuando la mirada del dueño de industrias Thorn se posó en él. Se sentía muy asustado, volviendo a percatarse de que el estremecimiento regresaba a él como en la primera vez que ambos se presentaron.

—Es un gran gusto el verle de nuevo, joven—saludó con una sonrisa.

Philip enmudeció, era como si de la nada una repentina asfixia de le hiciese presente, no podía reunir valor para responderle el saludo de la manera cortés como lo hubiese querido, un fuerte nudo en la garganta le ahogaba todo lo que tenía planeado. Así que solo correspondió con un asentimiento.

—Perdóneme ¿Le incomodo? No quisiese causarle molestia— interrogó mientras rozaba con su mano libre el brazo del rubio

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Lo lamento mucho!— se disculpó con rapidez.

El señor Thorn solo le sonrió de manera amable mientras llenaba nuevamente su copa, esta vez con champagne, y le dio otra copa al rubio que estaba extasiado observando su manera perfecta de servir.

Nuevamente el dio un breve sorbo, el muchacho le imitó. Hasta que finalmente el pelinegro volvió a retomar la palabra.

—¡Esplendido! Porque presiento que usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien ¡A su salud! —Terminó expresando complacencia, el joven le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El Anticristo sonreía con malicia para sus adentros, todo le estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado.

**Continuara…**

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

~_**Damien Thorn. (Rosy).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quiero agradecer por su review y por sus favoritos**__**  
><strong>__**Espero que les siga gustando la historia ¡Cualquier crítica es bienvenida!**_

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

**LOVING YOU IS MY SIN**

Las estrellas adornando el cielo de la hermosa Inglaterra parecían brillar con más entusiasmo esa noche. Todo permanecía en total serenidad mientras la oscuridad emergía con gracia y la luz poco a poco mermaba hasta desaparecer por completo. Mientras en la mansión Thorn la actividad de los criados disminuía al tiempo que ya la mayoría se encontraban en sus camas. El único que parecía incapaz de descansar era el propietario de aquella ostentosa morada. Se encontraba en la terraza del cuarto piso tomando aire fresco. Sus negros cabellos se movían con la suave y fría brisa que en ese momento le refrescaba sus pensamientos. Se frotó la sien con una mano intentando aliviar un poco el dolor. Su padre se lo advirtió, pero su terquedad fue demasiada y casi descubrieron su identidad. De no haber sido por haber pensado rápido ahora mismo sus planes y los de Lucifer se hubieran ido a la basura.

+FLASHBACK+

Para poder consumar su plan con total éxito Industrias Thorn le correspondía mantenerse sin competencias, por tanto su deber como dueño de esta es conservarse siempre en primer lugar. El único inconveniente era aquella empresa muy reconocida en Inglaterra, sin lugar a dudas precisaba comprarla en su totalidad. A Damien jamás le iba mal en ningún negocio, siempre era respaldado por sus poderes mentales pero casi nunca se vio en la penosa necesidad de utilizarlos a su favor. Nunca comprendió el por qué tendría la necesidad de usarlos cuando el don de convencimiento que su padre le concedió hacía todo el trabajo.

Pero esa tarde, el mal presentimiento le asechó, algo en ese negocio saldría mal. No sabía que era, pero tenía la seguridad de que pasaría por un problema. Pudo haberse negado a ir, pudo posponer aquella negociación. Pero no, se abstuvo, su obstinación le no le permitiría tragarse el orgullo. Mala decisión, desde que puso un pie en la mansión del matrimonio dueño de la industria rival supo que eran personas muy religiosas. Sus poderes se debilitaron y un extraño temor le invadió todo su ser.

Se armó de valor para seguir caminando adentrándose en territorio enemigo, cada habitación que pasaba le hacía confirmar más sus temores, por menos un crucifijo resguardaba cada habitación haciéndole sudar frío. Aun así pudo disimular el pánico que en ese momento le sofocaba con una sonrisa bastante convincente, mientras que sus sonrientes anfitriones le enseñaban gustosos su hogar, contando detalles sobre su construcción y no paraban de hablar maravillas del Altísimo Padre que les permitió ese bello hogar. El Anticristo solo se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron a la lujosa oficina donde se administraba todo.

La joven esposa se despidió de ambos, dejando a su marido junto con Damien. El pelinegro trago en seco cuando fijó sus ojos en la enorme cruz de la oficina, palideció por completo. El jovial dueño de la empresa que se disponía a comprar se puso serio, dispuesto a escuchar las propuestas de Damien Thorn. El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar sus intenciones de comprar la empresa, explicó los beneficios de venderle su empresa a Industrias Thorn que haría un gran uso. Inclusive sacó a relucir los puntos en contra de seguir administrando la empresa. Al finalizar su argumentación calló y observó detenidamente las reacciones de su interlocutor.

El hombre le miraba inexpresivo, meditando un poco las palabras de Thorn, intentando decidir qué hacer. La enorme suma de dinero que le ofrecía era más que suficiente para seguir viviendo con su esposa con los mismos lujos hasta el día de su muerte, a decir verdad la empresa era muy difícil de mantener, pero algo en sus adentros le aconsejaba que no aceptara dicha oferta. Damien le miraba tratando de obtener respuestas con su mirada, puesto que sus poderes eran casi inútiles en ese momento.

—Lo lamento, pero declino su oferta— dijo con seriedad— La empresa no será vendida, señor Thorn. Al menos no por ahora.

—Disculpe, pero ¿usted está seguro, señor Marsh? —Interrogó Damien en tono indagador— Piense un poco en su esposa, Wendy. ¿A ella no le agradaría la idea?

—No, no, lo lamento, pero no me parece nada correcto…—expresó con sinceridad— ¿No hay nada más que se le ofrezca?

Damien enmudeció y examinó sus posibilidades, sus poderes eran su única salida factible. Puso sus ojos en la enorme cruz situada en la pared detrás del señor Marsh. Diseñó una pequeña estrategia en unos pocos segundos. Reunió los pocos poderes que le quedaban y los concentró en su mano dirigiéndola hacia aquel objeto tan odiado por su padre. Volteó rápidamente la cruz hasta quedar completamente invertida. Sus poderes se acrecentaron. Hizo uso de toda la rapidez posible y dirigió su mano a Stanley quien seguía viéndole con curiosidad.  
>Damien logró entran en su mente por unos minutos, lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de opinión y que le vendiera la empresa. Hubiese sido un éxito si la esposa del señor Marsh no hubiese entrado en ese momento para apreciar el horrible espectáculo de su esposo siendo controlado por el Anticristo. Lanzó un terrible grito al verlo haciendo que la bandeja con té y panecillos cayeran al suelo.<p>

— ¡Stanley! —grito desesperada

Damien entro en pánico. Con la mano libre aturdió a la mujer dejándola en el piso, retiró la mano donde controlaba a Stanley dejándolo confundido por un rato donde logró borrar de la mente de Wendy sus recuerdos de los últimos seis minutos y rápidamente volteó de nuevo la cruz para volver a su posición. Se frotó con fuerza la cabeza al sentir el dolor punzante. El señor Stanley recuperó su conciencia, decidido a venderle su empresa al joven Thorn. Pero sus ideas se postergaron al ver a su esposa tirada en el piso.

— ¡Wendy! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!— Inquirió al intentar levantarle

—No sé, recuerdo haber entrado para traerles algo de té y después estaba en el suelo — explicó todavía confundida

—Debió haberse caído, la vi tropezar justo antes de que usted me aclarará su decisión— aclaró Damien intentando encubrir el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía

—Oh ¡Cierto!—recordó Stanley— Querida, decidí vender la empresa. Es lo mejor para ambos, estoy seguro de que estará en muy buenas manos.

La mujer iba a contradecir, pero terminó por restarle importancia cuando su esposo le reveló la cantidad de dinero acordada, que Damien pagó casi enseguida. Después de todo, no estaban apegados a la empresa y al fin podían retirarse a descansar de su gran esfuerzo. Ambos se despidieron de Thorn deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Quien agotado en cuerpo y mente se dirigió a su hogar, completamente debilitado.

+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+

—Señor Thorn, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —inquirió su sirvienta acercándose a el

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo creo que voy a enfermar, eso es todo — contestó el pelinegro

Y no era del todo mentira, estaba de verdad muy débil, tanto como para calificarlo como una enfermedad. La sirvienta se enterneció al escuchar su voz algo débil. Le tomó suavemente del brazo conduciéndole a su alcoba, como cuando era solo un niño. El simplemente se dejó hacer, llegando hasta su amplia habitación sentándose suavemente en su cama. Agradeciendo en silencio a su amable criada.

—Ya me iré a dormir, gracias Bárbara—le informó a la rubia aun con tono cansado.

La mujer se armó de valor para acariciar levemente el cabello del pelinegro, tal y como lo había hecho cuando era un pequeño. Damien solo soltó un leve suspiro, restándole importancia a las acciones de su antigua niñera. Quien lentamente salió de la habitación dejándole solo. Su padre le reprendería aquella imprudencia, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Se acostó para descansar un poco y recobrar fuerzas, estaba convencido de que tardaría en recuperarse.

En otro lugar, esa misma noche, un joven rubio miraba las estrellas bajo el frío ambiente. Sus manos estaban juntas como si estuviese implorando piedad a alguien. Sus ojos mostraban angustia, mientras susurraba palabras que no eran ara nada audibles que podían solo clasificarse en simples balbuceos o aturdimientos de un simple joven. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus rojas mejillas y poco a poco los sollozos se hacían presentes cada vez más fuertes ahogando esos murmullos. Sus manos sostenían un rosario con cierta fuerza, como queriéndose aferrar a él.

—Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando —gimoteó de forma más audible

El joven rogaba que esos sentimientos no fueran verdaderos, que fueran simplemente un error, una terrible confusión. Intentaba por todos los medios de que la imagen de aquel hombre se alejara de su mente. De que aquellos sentimientos desequilibrados abandonaran su mente para siempre. Pero mientras más trataba de evitarlos más rápido se manifestaba la imagen de aquel hombre, de sus profundos ojos y su cautivadora sonrisa. Y entre más pensaba en ese hombre, más se exasperaba el llanto.

—Esto no está bien, nunca estará bien…

**Continuara…**

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

~_**Damien Thorn. (Rosy).**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Espero que les siga gustando la historia ¡Cualquier crítica y comentario es bienvenido!**_

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

**LOVING YOU IS MY SIN**

Envuelto entre las sábanas intentando volver a dormir, sin poder evitarlo se movió incómodo. Una cabellera de hileras doradas se asomó lentamente. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras se removía intentando conciliar el sueño. Se rindió, soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de sentarse dejando ver su cabellera revuelta. Abrió con parsimonia sus ojos, era evidente que había estado llorando la noche anterior. Su almohada se encontraba húmeda, el simplemente se quedó todavía en la misma posición, como si estuviese esperando a que algo pasara. Silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el monótono tic tac de su reloj de pared. En su recamara faltaba algo, ese algo que ahora se encontraba separado junto con sus otras cosas.

Era elemental que la ausencia de ello significaba una fuerte decepción en el joven rubio. Sus crucifijos, las figuras de los santos, las cruces de madera o cobre, todo aquello que tuviese que ver con religión se encontraba recluido en un baúl bajo llave. Todo por voluntad del joven muchacho, quien se había quedado casi sin voz por implorar por el perdón del Padre Celestial, pero no le se sirvió de nada. Aquella noche en donde desentrañó el sentimiento que tanto empeño le había puesto a mantener oculto. Entró en pánico, se sintió corrompido por dentro. Corrió a tomar el rosario, a ponerse de rodillas suplicando misericordia. No recibió respuesta alguna, ni se sintió limpio. El llanto de angustia se convirtió en un llanto de resentimiento. Dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de rencor y aun llorando quitó todo aquello que le recordaba a la adoración de quien no se apiadó de su alma, terminando por colocar todo en un baúl y asegurarlo con llave. Y como si hubiese sido despreciado se fue a su alcoba a continuar con su llanto hasta que el sueño le venció en avanzadas horas de la noche.

Recordando todo lo sucedido el rubio frunció el ceño, no se arrepentía de nada. Se frotó los ojos y con pereza se levantó de su lecho, no pensaba dedicarle más lágrimas y suplicas a un ser que lo despreciaba y que ahora él también lo hacía. Un poco más relajado se vistió y buscó algo para comer y olvidarse de todo por el momento. Tal parecía que su día continuaba con normalidad a excepción de la ausencia de aquellos objetos que ahora suponía inservibles. De no haber sido por la breve visita de su amigo Pocket, quien le comentaba de cuanta noticia reciente se enteraba. Solía hablar por horas sin detenerse sobre cada chisme que se comentaba últimamente en la alta sociedad. Philip escuchaba, no le gustaba mucho tener que enterarse de esa manera de las cosas, pero confiaba en su amigo y le tenía demasiado respeto como para interrumpirle. Su amigo siguió hablando y hablando sobre cada cosa novedosa. Hasta que por fin puso más atención al enterarse de que el matrimonio Marsh vendió su empresa a Industrias Thorn justo ayer.

—Es de admirarse, estaba tan seguro de que el señor Stanley o la señora Wendy se negarían a la oferta.— comentó el pelirrojo mientras daba un sorbo a su té.— Debe ser muy persuasivo.

—Ya lo creo…—se animó a contestar el rubio. —Se ve bastante distinto a los demás…

—Por supuesto, lástima que se haya enfermado. — dijo Pocket algo pensativo.

Pip abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿El señor Thorn se había enfermado? ¿Cuándo? Y los más importante ¿Era algo grave? Sus dudas recorrían su mente, hasta que decidió probar suerte con su amigo pelirrojo.

—¿C-cuando…? —titubeó el joven algo nervioso.

—Ayer, creo que justo después del negocio con los Marsh…—dudó un poco su amigo.— ¡Sí! Estoy casi seguro de eso.

Pocket pudo notar cierta preocupación en el semblante de su amigo. Pip no había cambiado nada, siempre demostrando su vulnerabilidad por el dolor ajeno, algo que al pelirrojo sorprendía debido a que la convivencia en esa clase social no pudo borrar los buenos sentimientos y deseos de su querido amigo. Sonrió levemente, de alguna forma se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

—Ya veo…— respondió suavemente con un semblante algo adolorido.

—Si quieres, puedo darte dirección. Vive un poco cerca.— intentó animarle su amigo.— No creo que reciba visitas de negocios, pero quizá te reciban…

Pip agradeció en silencio a su amigo, su rostro se iluminó, no admitiría nunca que después de la fiesta se moría por ver a Damien de nuevo, Pocket se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer no sin antes escribirle la dirección a Philip y desearle suerte. Pip, después de quedarse solo en casa otra vez debatió consigo mismo si era buena idea el ir de visita sin avisarle, ir de esa manera sería imprudente de su parte y si el señor Thorn se encontraba muy enfermo su llegada le molestaría. Así estuvo durante unos largos minutos en donde preparaba algunas cosas para darle.

—Pero…si le doy algo ¿Se ofenderá?— se cuestionó nuevamente, aun no se explicaba lo difícil que podía llegar a ser una simple visita.— Pero si no le llevo nada pensará que no me importa.

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se decidió por llevarle algo para que, si al menos no le recibían, le llevarían con un pequeño mensaje de su parte deseándole su recuperación. Decidido esto se arregló intentando no parecer muy formal o muy descuidado. Emprendiendo su marcha media hora después de la partida de su amigo pelirrojo. Caminó por las frías calles, intentando no ser tan tonto como para caerse o dejar caer lo que le había preparado a Damien. Recorriendo la dirección que Pocket le trazó, pasando en todo ese trayecto unos aproximados veinticinco minutos. Deteniéndose en la entrada de aquella enorme mansión cuyo dueño le erizaba la piel. Por un momento sus dudas comenzaron a invadirle ¿Debió haber avisado antes? Pero ya estaba en la puerta principal y… ya había llamado a la puerta. Quiso salir corriendo, dejar su regalo e irse, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque la puerta se abrió. Un muchacho de cabellos negros perfectamente ordenados y ojos de color azul marino con una expresión fría apareció a la vista del rubio. Se intimidó, trago en seco mientras involuntariamente las rodillas le temblaban.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?— habló el de cabellos negros con voz nasal.— El señor Thorn especificó que no habrán negocios hasta que mejore.

—Y-yo solo… quería…eh…—titubeó algo nervioso al sentir la intimidante voz del joven.—Vine a…ver como se encontraba.

Philip intentaba armarse de valor, pero la mirada de hielo del muchacho que, seguramente era uno de los sirvientes de Damien, le intimidaba cada vez más, el joven de ojos azules frunció todavía más el ceño al notar el ridículo nerviosismo del rubio.

—Lo siento, pero el señor nos dejó en claro que no recibiría visitas de ninguna índole, así que no se moleste en venir y…—explicó el pelinegro, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por alguien.

—¡Hey, Craig! ¿Quién está en la puerta?— se escuchó una voz juvenil viniendo desde adentro  
>Casi empujándole, apareció un muchacho rubio de ojos azules con una expresión más enérgica en su rostro, y no era todo, portaba el traje algo desarreglado con la corbata suelta y sus cabellos rubios revueltos. Fijó su mirada en Philip, quien intentaba no reír por la cómica escena de ver al pelinegro casi en el piso. El rubio más alto le sonrío.<p>

—¡Hola! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?— saludó jovialmente, intentando que el menor dejara a un lado su timidez.  
>—Él ya se iba Kenneth… ¿Verdad, joven?— se dirigió despectivamente.<p>

—Yo…si, ya me iba.— dijo Philip bajando un poco la mirada.—Solo…quería dejarle esto al señor Thorn… y desearle que se recupere.—explicó extendiéndole el paquete con lo que le había preparado.

El rubio notó el semblante de desilusión de Pip, le dedicó una sonrisa apartándose un poco de la puerta y tomándole del brazo, obligándole a entrar a la elegante morada.

—Entra, vamos, de seguro que él desea una visita para que le animen.—le alentó Kenneth sin soltarle el brazo, guiando a Philip, dejando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y la palabra en la boca.

Pip se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al rubio más alto con agradecimiento, si no hubiese sido por su aparición quizá ahora estuviese de camino a casa, después de pasar por la estancia se sintió más relajado, pues el temor de que el pelinegro le intentará echar se esfumó.

—No escuches a Craig, es un aburrido.— dijo entre risas el mayor.— El piensa que tiene la razón siempre, mi nombre es Kenneth pero puedes decirme Kenny ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, un gusto…Kenny.—le sonrió Pip, tomándole más seguridad a sus palabras  
>Kenneth le sonrió, sin duda el menor era muy amigable. Recorrieron las escaleras y los demás pasillos en silencio. Pip, por su parte estaba cada vez más anonadado con cada paso que daba, la mansión de por si se veía esplendida por fuera, pero por dentro era más que eso. La madera fina de los muebles, los pasillos relucientes, los finos candelabros que iluminaban las habitaciones y por supuesto el buen gusto por la decoración. Kenny le dejaba admirar sonriendo al ver que con cada cosa el menor se sorprendía, recordando como el mismo lo había hecho cuando comenzó a trabajar para Damien. Hasta que Kenny se detuvo, haciendo que el menor chocara con su espalda. Se volteó sonriéndole amablemente a Philip.<p>

—Llegamos, es aquí donde viene a relajarse.—le explicó el mayor.— Espera un momento que le avise de que estas aquí.

Kenneth tocó la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta un leve bufido de parte de su señor, sonrió levemente, para luego abrir la puerta y aclarándose la garganta dijo con falsa formalidad.—Mi señor, alguien desea visitarle, ¿puede pasar? —aquel formalismo parecía bastante imprudente por el toque de burla e ironía que Kenneth empleaba. Sin duda era uno de los pocos que podían hablarle de esa manera a su señor. Un gruñido se escuchó pero después leve risa cosa que hizo que Philip se sintiera enrojecer.

—Puedes pasar, hoy está de buen humor, nos vemos luego, Philip.— se despidió Kenneth dejando solo al rubio.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para calmar su ritmo cardíaco y que el rubor se disminuyera de sus mejillas, entrando al salón donde pudo apreciar un pequeño librero junto con un sillón en donde estaba descansando un poco el dueño de la mansión, cómodamente sentado con sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos profundos se posaron en el rubio, le sonrió. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El rubio obedeció cohibido al verle.

—¿C-como ha estado?— preguntó cordialmente el menor, después de sentarse a su lado.

—Bien, un poco enfermo… —contestó Damien acomodándose un poco más, para poder verle con más facilidad.—Pero creo que ya muchos se han enterado.

—Las noticias por aquí circulan muy rápido.—explicó el rubio, pero después se arrepintió.— ¡N-no es que haya escuchado chismes! Y-yo solo…un amigo me lo dijo y…pues supuse que se sentiría algo solo…

—¡No se preocupe! Entiendo perfectamente, gracias por su visita.—le agradeció el pelinegro entre risas apenas audibles.—Me alegra recibir visitas, suelo aburrirme estando solo.

—¿No lee? Hay muchos libros por aquí, seguro que son interesantes…

—No mucho… casi siempre los repito para distraerme un rato.

El rubio observó un poco mejor aquel salón, el aire frío apenas entraba y el ambiente se apreciaba muy hogareño. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en aquel hermoso piano casi al otro lado del estudio, negro y reluciente. Entonces se atrevió a preguntar

—¿Toca usted el piano?—atinó a decirle con tono suave.

El moreno se levantó, haciéndole señas al rubio para que le siguiera. Se acomodó en el asiento para tocar ante la atenta mirada del menor, que le observaba con sus ojos azules curiosos. Empezó a tocar, el rubio se quedó embelesado al escuchar la preciosa ejecución del pelinegro, tocaba "Arabesque" aquella hermosa pieza romántica de manera magistral, deslizando los dedos por el piano de manera suave pero rápida. Pip se sintió enrojecer, el pelinegro no perdió el ritmo ni siquiera cuando la sinfonía cambiaba terminando por ser más suave. Al terminar con aquella hermosa ejecución, Philip no pudo articular ni una palabra cuando ya estaba sentado al lado del pelinegro quien tocaba nuevamente la misma pieza, con la diferencia de que las partituras estaban colocadas, dejando que el rubio participase de la misma manera.

Los dedos del joven de ojos azules se movían con extremo nerviosismo, sus delgados dedos temblaban levemente y su estremecimiento aumentó cuando su mano se rozó con la mano de Damien, tomándola con suavidad y guiándole la mano con gentileza. Philip sintió un calor invadirle las mejillas. Estuvieron así hasta que Pip dominó un poco más, dedicándole sonrisas al pelinegro sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía. El tiempo pasó de manera precipitada y, cuando menos lo esperaban, empezaba a atardecer.

—Será mejor que me vaya, empieza a atardecer.—dijo Philip, Damien le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero volver a verle dentro de poco.—se despidió con educación el mayor.

Philip caminó hasta la puerta de manera lenta seguido por Damien. Al llegar hasta la puerta se dieron cuente de que la mayoría de los criados se encontraban limpiando las habitaciones por última vez, acelerando un poco más el paso, bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que los conducía hacia la puerta de salida. Pip le dedicó una última mirada al pelinegro, quien le sonreía en modo de agradecimiento por la visita. El rubio se disponía a salir cuando la mano del pelinegro se posó en su hombro deteniendo su salida.

—¿Pa-pasa algo?—logró pronunciar el de ojos azules.

No pudo articular nada más, porque sintió los suaves labios de Damien depositándole un suave beso en sus labios, sin saber que hacer simplemente dejo que el pelinegro le besara. El contacto no duró demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que Damien disfrutara de los labios del de cabellos dorados. Separándose luego de unos breves segundos, sin saber que decir. Pip no se atrevía a despegar los labios y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué le diría? Fue Damien quien decidió romper el incómodo momento.

—Deberíamos vernos después...si lo deseas.

—S-si...me agradaría.—admitió el menor.— pero... ¿Cuándo?

Damien enmudeció, no esperaba que el rubio aceptara eso.

—Podemos caminar un poco...hay un lago cerca de aquí...quizá cuando mejore ¿Te agrada la idea?

—Sí, estaría bien...yo me iré.— respondió casi para sí mismo el rubio con voz temblorosa.

Dejando al pelinegro en silencio se marchó, Damien después de analizar todo lo que acababa de suceder sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo la satisfacción de que todo le estaba saliendo bien. Sin duda esto acababa de comenzar.

Philip, quien apenas comenzaba a emprender el rumbo a su hogar, se detuvo. Su mente no podía procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en la mansión Thorn, aun podía sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Damien sobre los suyos, el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho y su cara le ardía, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo podía jurar que hacía calor. Aun no se creía el haber aceptado tal invitación después de ese comportamiento tan...indebido. De todos modos pudo haber perdido su fe, pero su moral estaba intacta. A pesar de ello estaba decidido a jugar aquel juego peligroso sabiendo que no podía salir nada bueno de ello.

**Continuara…**

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

~_**Damien Thorn. (Rosy).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Espero que les siga gustando la historia ¡Cualquier crítica y comentario es bienvenido!**_

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

**LOVING YOU IS MY SIN**

Sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su estudio privado Damien Thorn fijaba las bases para su plan. Entregarle un sacrificio a su padre era algo especial, tanto que le dedicaba una devoción especial para brindarle los mejores honores a su muy apreciado padre. Si con una ofrenda cualquiera Luzbel era dichoso ¿Cómo se sentiría con un alma tan preciada como la de un ángel? Estaba más que seguro que su complacencia sería más que suficiente para que sus faltas de prudencia en la mansión de los Marsh quedaran en el olvido.

Una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en su rostro, daba por seguro de que ese inocente sería corrompido. Estuvo a punto de irse a su alcoba a descansar de no haber sido por una fría brisa que golpeó su rostro, tembló levemente, no dudaba de que su padre tratara comunicarse de algún modo y eso no era bueno. Muy pocas veces utilizaba el un viento tan frío para llamar su atención y, las escasas veces que lo hacía, no significaban nada bueno. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar cuando un cuervo de plumas negras picoteó la ventana, como si estuviera pidiéndole entrar a su morada. Con algo de rapidez se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, hacer esperar al mensajero provocaría más ira en su padre. Fingió indiferencia y se dispuso a abrir la ventana permitiendo que el cuervo entrara fácilmente.

—Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— musitó con voz apenas audible.

El cuervo le miraba fijamente, su mirada bien podría provocar un estremecimiento en cualquiera, Damien no recibió la respuesta inmediata que esperaba, puesto que el mensajero se mantenía con una calma desesperándole aun mas, de nada le sirvió intentar mantenerse calmado al no poder disimular el temblor que le invadía. Silencio, nada pasaba, el suspenso parecía dominar la escena.

El muchacho pelinegro se atrevió a despegar sus labios para repetir la pregunta, cosa que el ave no le permitió. Un fuerte graznido de reproche le hizo cerrar los labios de manera brusca, seguido de varios más que dejaron aturdido al pelinegro. Apretó los labios con fuerza a la vez que cerraba sus puños, el temor ya no le invadía como antes, llegando una fuerte rabia a reemplazarlo. Sin pensar dos veces intento darle un golpe a la molesta ave de plumas negras, que pudo esquivar fácilmente.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Marsh no iba a aceptar mi propuesta por las buenas, debía convencerlo de algún modo— argumentó molesto sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pajarraco negro.

Silencio, Damien volvía a mantenerse callado, molesto por las absurdas acusaciones de su padre. Era el Anticristo sin duda podría manejar ese tipo de situaciones, aun siendo un pequeño niño pudo arreglárselas bien. Actuaba demasiado protector y eso no era bueno, su deber era preparar todo para cuando su padre ascendiera y el reinado de ambos comenzara, no era nada fácil o agradable, pero era su deber cumplir la profecía. El cuervo soltó un último graznido para después volar cerca del rostro de Damien y mirarlo fijamente. Su expresión cambió, su cara demostraba confusión.

—No entiendo ¿De qué exactamente debería cuidarme?— preguntó bastante descentrado.

El ave no graznó como las otras veces, Damien descubrió que ese silencio se debía a que el mensajero no conocía la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Cuidarse? ¿De qué o quién? Quizá su padre estaba preocupado por su estado después de aquel incidente, podía ser Satán pero era tan padre igual o más que aquellos que alguna vez se encargaron de él. Bajó levemente la mirada, el sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser. Luzbel le cuidaba, lo menos que podía hacer era tragarse el orgullo y disculparse con su creador.

—D-Dile que hablaré con el hoy, por la noche— le pidió al mensajero quien solo respondió con un suave sonido antes de volar.

El pelinegro volvió a quedarse solo, mientras el silencio profundo se apoderó del ambiente, intentó pensar sobre alguna manera de escabullirse sin que alguien le notara, su mayor preocupación era Bárbara, la rubia siempre era la última en ir a dormir y aun después se paseaba por los pasillos cercanos a su cuarto para asegurarse de que su señor se encontrara bien o por si acaso necesitara algo. Un buen plan, eso ero era lo que más necesitaba, pero era algo que no podía concebir por más que pensara, no podía usar sus poderes ya que aún se encontraba debilitado, lo único que tenía que usar era el ingenio.

Si acaso tuviese más tiempo de pensar en diseñar un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para funcionar de manera exitosa. Damien sonrió, se le había ocurrido algo, pero antes de siquiera perfeccionar ese bosquejo el dócil sonido de unos zapatos de tacón bajo dirigirse al salón. La rubia rizada abrió la puerta suavemente para no molestar a su señor.

—¿Mi señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?— se dirigió a él de manera dulce, recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte— Es hora ya de que descanse, todavía necesita reponerse.

La mayor tomó del brazo a su joven señor, quien se limitó a seguirle, saliendo de su salón para dirigirse a su alcoba. Casi siempre sucedía eso, la rubia le seguía tratando como al pequeño niño que cuido desde sus diez años, sin siquiera saber la razón por la que casi ninguna niñera quería a ese pequeño retoño, quizá su expresión era un poco…diferente, pero se justificaba, su familia murió era más que obvio que no se podía esperar que después de esas tragedias el pequeño Damien fuese un niño feliz como los demás.

Allí apareció Bárbara, que lo único que pensó era que necesitaba un poco de dulzura, después cuando Damien creció sus demás siervos le apreciaban, aunque no tanto como su antigua niñera que se convirtió en su ama de llaves posteriormente cuando se volvió dueño de Industrias Thorn. Llegaron a la alcoba, bastante amplia y con la fresca brisa de la ventana colándose por los finos cortinajes de lino rojo, color predilecto del amo.

La rubia le obligó a sentarse en la cama y con una suave caricia en los cabellos de su señor se retiró de la habitación. Damien suspiró pesadamente, a pesar de la partida de su ama de llaves aun sentía el sonido de sus zapatos alrededor de los pasillos, ya había oscurecido lo suficiente y no hubo otra opción que poner en marcha el plan inconcluso que tenía. Levantándose de la cama sin hacer tanto ruido caminó a la terraza, topándose de lleno con el viento frío que lo invitaba a volver a su cálida cama, pero no, su padre le esperaba y le vería hoy.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la caja de electricidad, lo sabía de antemano, la oscuridad sería su mejor aliada. Respiró profundo, sus poderes eran necesarios en ese momento. Movió su mano en dirección a su objetivo y se dispuso a destaparle, con un movimiento pausado removió la tapa dejando a la vista los interruptores. Limpió el sudor de su frente, su fuerza se reducía por momentos. Tomó por última vez una pausa para luego mover el interruptor hacia abajo.

La oscuridad envolvió a la enorme mansión, se oyeron los murmullos de los criados algunos fastidiados aquello. Damien no desperdició la oportunidad de colarse entre aquel escándalo ocasionado por sus siervos, salió corriendo fuera de su habitación, escuchando los pasos de sus criados, pero confundiéndose entre la penumbra. Pudo distinguir dos voces en aquel pasillo que parecían discutir.

—¡Kenneth! No estamos aquí para juegos, debemos asegurar que todo esté en orden por aquí— identificaría esa voz nasal y aburrida aun a oscuras, era Craig.

—¿De qué hablas? No tengo idea de que dices— la voz burlona de Kenny se hizo presente— Yo solo dije que no tengo idea de donde estoy.

—¡Para ya! No creas que no tengo idea de que no eres tu ¡Somos los únicos aquí!— Dijo colérico, estaba claro de que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Damien—¡Para de tocarme! ¡Tonto!

Damien no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, que con mucha suerte pasó desapercibida por ambos. Kenny jamás cambiaría en nada, caminando un poco menos eufórico logró llegar hasta las escaleras que le conducían al sótano, que era conocido por todos como el almacén de los licores.

Casi nadie de sus criados entraba a ese lugar, la mayoría intuía de que el amo era el único en entrar por el gran paladar que poseía en aquella fina selección; no se equivocaban, Damien eligió el lugar secreto donde podía encontrarse con su padre por el fino gusto que ambos compartían por el licor. Abrió la puerta, contemplando los estantes llenos de aquellos deleitables elixires, cada repisa con una fecha distinta y cada uno más degustable que el anterior.

Se paseó por el pasillo que lo llevaba a su "santuario" donde fue recibido por una variada serie de cruces invertidas, velas y el pentagrama en el centro. Su respiración estaba muy agitada por haber corrido demasiado, pero al final llegó. Las velas se encendieron, el pelinegro supo que esa era la señal para la aparición de su creador. Lucifer no hizo esperar más a su hijo apareciendo frente a él, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido pero sin denotar enojo. Damien le vio a los ojos, intentando calmar los nervios que sentía.

—Me has decepcionado mucho, Damien— reprochó el Señor del Averno— Ese riesgo que corriste pudo haberte costado tu identidad.

—Pero recuerdo que me aclaraste que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que ambos queremos ¿No? — Soltó con molestia— Lo conseguí, eso es lo que importa.

Satán, pensó unos minutos, quizá estuvo presionando a su hijo demasiado, sabiendo que desde pequeño acataba sus órdenes sin importar como ni cuando se las asignara. Admitía su gran preocupación por su hijo, tal vez su relación no era como la de Dios y Jesús, pero le quería como cualquier padre a su hijo mucho más que el inútil humano que fue su "padre", y debía demostrárselo de algún modo para hacerle saber que no era un simple instrumento para Luzbel sino también su pequeño retoño y lo que más quería era que Damien lo supiera.

—Entiendo, Damien. Pero no dudes en pedir que te proteja —dijo con voz suave— soy tu padre después de todo. Ten cuidado, pero antes de irme te daré esto.

Y justo antes de desvanecerse Damien sintió el objeto de cobre colgando de su cuello, tomándolo con sus manos lo observó con deleite. Una cruz invertida, uno de los mejores regalos que pudo haber recibido en esos momentos de urgencia. Pudo sentir su poder acrecentarse percibiendo que su debilidad y cansancio se transformaban de manera casi instantánea en aquella sensación soberanía. Una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro. Debía probarlos de inmediato, y para ello, salió de aquella bodega y caminó por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, no obstante no contó con que una tenue luz de linterna le iluminara el rostro. Era Bárbara, que le mostró una expresión confusa

—Mi señor, está aquí…No importa lo conduciré a su cuarto para que pueda descansar y... —No pudo terminar con lo que dijo, pues al sentir el suave toque de la mano de su amo su mente su nubló olvidando el encuentro fortuito con el pelinegro y, por ende, dejar que se escapara sin ningún problema en dirección a su alcoba.

Al llegar, Damien intentó contener la risa, pudo sentirse de nuevo como aquel niño pequeño que causaba ese tipo de confusiones en los mayores sin siquiera levantar la menor sospecha. Intentando ahogar las carcajadas decidió volver a poner en marcha la electricidad y sin ningún inconveniente pudo volver a subir el interruptor y al instante la mansión volvió a estar iluminada. Se escucharon suspiros de alivio por parte de todos, excepto por un grito furioso de Tucker seguido de un golpe.

—¡Te lo advertí Mckormick!— dijo encolerizado.

—¡Lo siento, Craig!— se disculpaba el rubio adolorido por el golpe. A las voces se les sumó otra y ambos callaron, recordando que su amo debe encontrarse descansando sin saber nada sobre apagón.

Damien sonrió para luego acostarse en su cama, donde la imagen de cierto rubio le invadió. Sus mejillas levemente se tiñeron de carmín y se dispuso a dormir. Tarde o temprano ese rubio caería, solo necesitaba paciencia.

Al amanecer, Philip se encontraba despierto. Había llamado a alguien la noche anterior, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos después del beso que había recibido. Se suponía que la simple mención de ese tipo de contacto debía de ser desagradable, mas no lo fue, era una sensación nueva, pero para nada desagradable.

Hoy requería que alguien le escuchara, pensó en Pocket y al mismo tiempo borró esa idea de su mente. Pocket podía ser un gran amigo, lo que más deseaba era alguien que entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Y fue cuando contactó a Gregory. Acomodó su mesa, sirviendo el té y los panecillos su amigo era muy puntual.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, el timbre sonó justo cuando acababa de preparar todo. Por fin volvía a ver a su amigo, sin prisas se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con su amigo. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el joven pulcro y con apariencia amable de siempre.

—¡Philip! Me alegra mucho volverte a ver— dijo con entusiasmo—Hace mucho que no hablamos. —Sí, es cierto. Han pasado demasiadas cosas— contestó con aire pensativo.

El rubio más alto se preocupó por su amigo, recordó su voz cuando le pidió visitarle, no era el mismo Pip se le notaba nervioso. En un momento el más bajo le hizo pasar a la cómoda salita donde estaba todo servido. Y sonriéndole tomo asiento. Gregory cambió su expresión a otra más seria.

—Pasa algo, lo sé— le señaló Gregory—No hay que ser adivino para saber que estás diferente. El menor tomó aire antes de contestarle.

— Si, Gregory. Y Necesito a quien contarle esto y no puede ser cualquiera.

—Bueno, sabes que puedes confiar en mí — expresó —Dime ¿Qué pasa? Las mejillas del menor se colorearon y sus latidos aumentaron al instante.

— Yo…creo que estoy enamorado.

A Gregory se le escapó una leve risa ¿Era eso? Ya estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por Estella, aquella rubia de mirada gélida y muy hermoso parecer. A su gusto la muchacha era una muñeca, pero parecía incapaz de sentir; razón por la cual perdió el interés casi al instante. Philip, por su parte, bajó la mirada avergonzado por la risa de su amigo lo que no pasó desapercibido por Gregory, que retomó al instante su actitud seria al ver el semblante de su amigo.

—Perdona ¿Pasa algo con Estella?— intentó averiguar.

—No, y no es Estella— confesó con las mejillas encendidas— Es un hombre.

Gregory se paralizó, no tanto por la confesión de su amigo sino por ver a Pip de esa manera por alguien que no era su amada rubia, su mente era abierta y no tenía por qué juzgar después de todo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Eso no me responde la duda ¿Quién es?— interrogó con curiosidad regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo dándole a entender que tenía todo su apoyo. El rubio dudó, pero al ver la sonrisa del mayor se tranquilizó un poco más.

—E-Es Damien Thorn.

Gregory se quedó pasmado, ¿Damien Thorn? Lo conocía, le había parecido de lo más interesante, pero no tenía ni idea de que Philip podría sentirse atraído a él. Pero bueno, hace solo unos minutos Pip le había confesado sus gustos y si ese hombre era capaz de desplazar a "la princesa de hielo" que Pip idolatraba debí tener algo especial. No se veía tan acorde a la personalidad, pero no tuvo derecho de objetar ya que el también mantenía una relación algo más allá de lo profesional con cierto mayordomo malhumorado.

—Con que Damien Thorn— sonrió con algo de malicia dándole un leve empujón mientras reía— Nada mal, pequeño Pip.

El menor no podía sentirse más apenado por las bromas de su amigo. Mientras el otro rubio se moría de la risa al ver el rostro de Pip de un gracioso color escarlata, sabía más que nadie que un amor así no era bien visto por la sociedad. Porque claro, su relación se mantenía en secreto, bajo la silenciosa confidencia de Pip, que tiempo atrás los había sorprendido en una situación demasiado "melosa" para ser de un amo a su mayordomo.

Gregory suplicó que mantuviera el secreto, mientras que su francés amante le amenazaba con golpearlo con su pala hasta olvidar todo. Philip sin duda mantuvo su secreto y todo gracias a la estrecha amistad que mantenía con Gregory.

—El problema es que, tengo miedo de que Estella alguien más se entere—dijo, cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, solo deben ser discretos y tener mucha cautela. Te juro que nada de esto saldrá se mi boca, eres mi amigo y te lo debo—indicó el mayor— Aun estoy agradecido por no contar nada sobre mi relación con Christophe, te debo esto y más.

—Gracias Gregory— expresó sonriéndole a su amigo— No quiero se indiscreto pero… ¿Cómo supiste que es amor de verdad?

El mayor meditó su respuesta, recordaba precisamente como había conocido al francés llegando como empleado, su actitud rebelde, sus insultos en su idioma e incluso sus insultos a Dios. Todo ello le pareció tan poco común y fastidioso, aunque no podía ocultar aquella sensación de curiosidad que le despertaba el castaño de piel ligeramente tostada. Todo él era tan diferente, atrayente.

Fue cuando decidió buscar su proximidad, recibiendo como respuesta varios insultos del mayordomo. Pero poco a poco ganándose su confianza, supo que el castaño tenía ideales tan diferentes y lo más importante de todo es que había descubierto aquella dulzura que el francés ocultaba. Ambos pasaban horas hablando, Christophe dando a conocer sus sueños riendo como si fuera nuevamente un infante. Atrapando al inglés, que se le hacía cada vez más difícil dejarle.

—Yo…creo que solo es cuestión de sentir y dejarse llevar— respondió levemente ruborizado— con el descubrí que a veces es bueno mandar al carajo a la sociedad.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado—dijo el menor un tanto ensimismado para luego suspirar— Damien…el me gusta y mucho.

—Eso es bueno, espero que él lo sepa valorar. Gregory sonrió satisfecho y con eso último, acabaron de tomar su merienda con más tranquilidad, terminando el tema importante para hablar sobre trivialidades.

Pip se sintió con energía, aún estaba muy nervioso por su encuentro con Thorn pero estaba más que decidido a seguir ese retorcido pasaje, mientras sea de la mano con Damien. Unas horas más tarde Gregory se retiró, saliendo de la casa de su amigo con la tranquilidad de que el rubio se encontraba con los mismos ánimos de siempre, sintiéndose feliz de haber ayudado a devolverle su amplia sonrisa de nuevo.

Regresando al vehículo, siendo recibido por aquel francés antipático como siempre dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver cómo le abría la puerta. Dispuesto a hablarle recibió como respuesta un leve golpe por parte del castaño.

—¡Es la última vez que te acompaño! ¡Maldición! Hace un frío del carajo aquí— espetó exasperado el castaño.

—Lo siento, pero tú no querías entrar, maldito gruñón— bromeó el inglés.

—No voy a estar horas viendo como hablan de chismes ¡idiota!

Gregory sonrió, no cambiaría a ese gruñón por nada del mundo. Una sonrisa de picardía se le cruzó por el rostro y acercando su mano cerca del francés palmeó cierta zona en su cuerpo, soltando varias carcajadas al ver el rostro de su francés de color carmín. El castaño no dijo nada, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por parte de su jefe. Gregory le miró de manera diferente un poco más dulce y sin semblante juguetón que tuvo antes.

—Te quiero— expresó lo más dulce posible, dándole a entender cuanto significaba el francés para él. Christophe solo atinó a apretar levemente su mano, entrelazándolas por breves instantes antes de soltarle y abrir la puerta del coche

—Entra ya, te vas a resfriar si sigues afuera.

La sonrisa del rubio no se borró de su rostro, estaba más que claro que con ese gesto le decía mucho más que un esperable "Te amo" y, antes de marcharse, deseó para sus adentros que Philip fuera así de feliz con Damien Thorn.

**Continuara…**

~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~~o~~O~~o~

~_**Damien Thorn. (Rosy).**_


End file.
